User talk:Bandicootfan63
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Life of Heroes RP Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Should I add all of my characters, or just Sia?--SierraSia 21:54, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I need to tell you something on the Bandipedia chat. --SierraSia 23:20, September 30, 2011 (UTC) life of heroes wiki....oh that is so weak man, this was MY idea! why didnt i create it. Nah im just kidding. But can you make Sia and i an admin? --Rciman 00:10, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi. If you can, meet me on the Bandipedia please. --SierraSia 19:30, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. And I would love if you made the links. I'm not good with thouse things..........--SierraSia 20:41, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'm there now. ;) --SierraSia 21:22, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude...why are you deleting Austin's pictures of his other appearances? --Rcisim319 22:22, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Me and Randy are in the Bandipedia chat if you wanna RP. ;) --SierraSia 22:10, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for makeing me a admin. And sorry for takeing the rank 1 thing...If you want..And I know it's early...but wanna RP on bandipedia?..please, if you want....--SierraSia 09:49, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I have to leave the chat now for school. I'll see ya later. ;) --SierraSia 10:54, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Back from school. And i'm guessing from you'r school? --SierraSia 18:47, October 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I'll be in the Bandipedia chat again if you wanna talk or RP. --SierraSia 20:39, October 5, 2011 (UTC) randy and dustin's appearances havent been and the RP and you havent removed them --Rcisim319 21:40, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that, I was watching a tribute video on a sonic character on youtube..........I know, I can be so stupid sometimes...........I'm really sorry..............--SierraSia 19:54, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks...Whether you wanna RP, talk or anything....I'll be on the Badipedia chat, ok --SierraSia 20:02, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi. If you want to....wanna RP? I know it might be early though...--SierraSia 10:11, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, you can count on me! After I tell Sugar, i;ll meet you guys in the chat. ;) --SierraSia 20:11, October 14, 2011 (UTC) btw, Can I add a page listing the character's theme songs? I got the idea from when me and Randy were talking last night. --SierraSia 21:00, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. You can add a theme song to you'r characters too, if you want. --SierraSia 21:04, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?...........--SierraSia 00:34, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh..Ok. I hope the weather lightens up over there soom. :) --SierraSia 00:38, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry dude, i had to go to my school dance. --Rcisim319 04:06, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry. I thought it was a frame version of it..I'm really sorry....--SierraSia 18:24, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, you can do that. And I saw the pics, there so cute. I really like ones where he dresses up like Amy and Shadow. --SierraSia 18:33, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. :) --SierraSia 18:38, October 15, 2011 (UTC) No, o'm good with it. If fact, i tried to add another section to my page. But for some reason, I couldn't. Thanks. :) --SierraSia 18:40, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok. --SierraSia 18:49, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi and good morning! :) btw, should I make a page for Blaze, Fake Blaze and Fake Shadow?--SierraSia 15:24, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'll add the pages and the Chao to my user page. :) --SierraSia 15:28, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Cool. :) After your done making the Chao Store and I'm done makeing thouse three pages...If you want to.......wanna RP..please?..--SierraSia 15:46, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! ok you know how to make me one right? --Rcisim319 16:06, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I saw the Chao Store, it ooks really cool. Also, i'm done with the pages, so I'll meet you in the Bandipedia chat. ;) --SierraSia 16:23, October 16, 2011 (UTC) sorry, and i will be sure to do that. --Rcisim319 16:24, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I found him! :) Here you go. --SierraSia 17:25, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Wired Life Hey, im sorry for the fight we had. Come back please, so we can RP? --Rcisim319 17:47, October 16, 2011 (UTC) He was sitting on a rock crying. Love and I talked to him a little and he decided to let us take him to you. --SierraSia 17:49, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Cool. :D ...um....I hope i'm not being anuying but....wanna RP?..please?.. --SierraSia 17:58, October 16, 2011 (UTC) yeah...--Rcisim319 19:45, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Do in add the relics to the achivements/Trophies catagory on my page? --Rcisim319 19:47, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the Relics, Jewl and Santa hat. I'm sure Love will like it. :) btw..And I know I might be bothering you with this...but we haven't really RPed in a week...so..umm....yeah...Sorry.. --SierraSia 20:16, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Cool. :) --SierraSia 20:24, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Yep, i'm not allowed to use a computer in school unless its for reserch or a project. --SierraSia 18:59, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I saw them. There really cool. :) btw, Did you know that I made a fanon game on MySims Fanon Wiki? It called "MySims Un-Solved". Also, For me, school ends at 2:30pm. --SierraSia 19:08, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Cool, a Sapphire Relic. I bet it'll mach Sia Sapphire perfectly. Hehe. Also, are you in detention? --SierraSia 19:18, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok. --SierraSia 19:30, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Welcome back. :) Do you want me to make a page for Sonic and Silver? --SierraSia 20:41, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok. And maybe afterwards, we could....RP?--SierraSia 20:45, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can I meet you in the chat please? I need to talk to you about something. --SierraSia 21:27, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about that. I notice that there was a catagory that started with "G" and it also had "Villens" in the nname, so I wanted to see what it was. And I kinda made that catagory by accedent....Sorry. Also, I need to talk to you about something important, so please meet me in the Bandipedia chat. --SierraSia 22:33, October 17, 2011 (UTC) excuse me Id like to heal the chao, before it could...*gulp* d-die. --Rcisim319 23:24, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Do you mind if I add a note on Sonic's page that says that he belongs to Sega? --SierraSia 19:28, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok. :) --SierraSia 19:31, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok, added it. btw, did you see the ending part of my Solo Story I made? Its really funny. :D --SierraSia 19:37, October 18, 2011 (UTC) A Black Market? :O A perfect place for villains. *giggles* btw, if we do the RP today, could we go back to the scean with Spark, Browser and Red fighting Crash and Aku Aku? --SierraSia 19:45, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Meet you in the chat. --SierraSia 20:27, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm back. --SierraSia 21:14, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it happenes to me too sometimes. It should stop in a while. --SierraSia 21:42, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Please come back to the chat. Like Shadow once said: It was just an accident, we all make them. --SierraSia 21:59, October 18, 2011 (UTC) CM! Come into the chat. I'm going to start saying a poem! :D I think you'll like it. --SierraSia 22:42, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hes gone now, and I dout that he'll be back. Please come back to the chat... Of something is bothering you, you can tell me about it.... --SierraSia 23:41, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'll meet you at the chat. :) --SierraSia 19:19, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Welcome back. :) --SierraSia 21:35, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :D That was nice of you. --SierraSia 21:46, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Anywho... Wanna continue the RP? Theres something I want to do in it in the heroes story. Please? --SierraSia 22:01, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Lust to make sure, you do remember that you had Espio look at Luna first before you left in the second time we RPed yesterdat, right? --SierraSia 10:21, October 20, 2011 (UTC)